


unshakable convictions

by giftedsun



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cat cafe AU, F/F, First Kiss, NOW WITH A HAPPY ENDING, i actually dont mention rinko DFIKJDK SORRY, like. we'll get there., sayo works at a cat cafe, yet - Freeform, yukina is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedsun/pseuds/giftedsun
Summary: sayo works at the cat cafe stricly because she must.... it's not her fault that she doesn't know of yukina minato's fondness for cats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ONENESS because i'm lazy and uncreative

Sayo works at the cat cafe strictly out of necessity. 

Roselia is great and Sayo enjoys her time with them immensely, much as she denies it. However, all of the visits to family restaurants after practices and planned outings have taken a bit of a toll on her wallet. The cafe itself is perfect— not too far from her house, but far enough that Hina can’t come visit her, or, god forbid, her classmates see her. It’s simple enough work, too; She has people sign waivers, she feeds the cats, she refills the coffee pot. 

It’s not bad— of course, she doesn’t tell anybody about it, seeing as she has to wear  _ cat ears _ to work. It’s embarrassing.

Yamato Maya from Pastel Palettes comes in at one point and Sayo hides in the back room for all of 20 minutes. The prospect of seeing her is terrifying; god forbid word of her occupation gets back to Hina, or goes around the band scene. Of course, other girls have jobs; Imai Lisa and Aoba Moca are coworkers, even Maruyama Aya, famous as she is, works several ‘day jobs.’ But none are quite as demeaning as the cat cafe.

* * *

 

The other members of Roselia start to become suspicious of her. 

“But, Sayo-san,” Udagawa Ako exclaims after Sayo announces her intention to leave practice early. “You can’t leave! Ako has to show you her super magical drum slam of darkness! And Yukina-san won’t let Ako do that during practice!”

Minato Yukina’s face is stone cold when Sayo turns to look at her, but her eyes flash with concern. “Sayo. This is extremely out of character. Are you feeling alright? If not, do not be afraid to tell us.”

Sayo shakes her head, teal hair falling around her shoulders. “I feel fine, Minato-san. I simply have some business to take care of. Now, let us not waste the time that we do have.” Her hand reaches for her guitar, curls protectively around its neck. 

“No.” Yukina’s voice is cold steel.

“Excuse me?”

“If you won’t be here the whole time, don’t bother showing up, Sayo. This is a serious band. I expected that you, of all people, would understand that.”

“Yukina—” Lisa steps forward, going to grab Yukina’s hand. The sight of it makes Sayo’s stomach clench. She doesn’t want to focus on why.

“No. Lisa,  _ no _ .” Lisa reels back, as if she’s been hit. “Sayo. Get out.”

She doesn’t have to be told twice.

* * *

 

It affects her more than she’d like to think. Sayo wants to be strong, she wants to be firm, she wants to be impenetrable. (Basically, a voice in the back of her head supplies, she wants to be Yukina Minato). Sayo pushes through her shift, she does not cry (she will  _ not _ cry), but her hands shake violently. 

When her manager asks if she’s okay, Sayo tells her that she’s had one too many cups of coffee. 

She notes the hour when she knows Roselia’s practice has ended. Guilt rests in her stomach. Maybe she should have just explained everything, maybe she should fought for herself. How can she face any of them again? 

 

Not twenty minutes after Roselia’s practice has ended, Yukina strolls through the doors. 

 

Sayo freezes— but not before ripping the infernal cat ears off her head. 


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes an explosion is just what's needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday yukina ♥ i just couldn't leave them without an ending.

Yukina Minato has never known fondness. This is what she believes, and while there are times she’s had similar feelings— like when Ako calls her amazing, or when Lisa hands her a type of cookie she particularly enjoys, Yukina would never call those emotions _fond_. It makes her happy, of course, and she cherishes those events, but still. Never fond. 

However, when she spots Sayo Hikawa inside a cat cafe, wearing _cat ears_ , Yukina doesn’t have another word to describe the warm feeling spreading in her chest. Although her first instinct is anger, anger that Sayo requested to leave practice early for this, she can’t help thinking that Sayo looks rather… cute. It’s a thought Yukina shuts down quickly, shaking her head as if to rid from her mind. What takes precedence is her anger. She’s been worked up since practice begun, hence her venturing off her usual path; the cat cafe itself was her destination. Not being able to have a cat at home, Yukina frequents a couple different cafes and shelters around the city, just to say hi. Yukina forces herself to put on an air of calm. It’s hard. 

There could be a number of reasons why Sayo is in there, she rationalizes. Maybe she’s lonely. Maybe she needs some time off, maybe she wants to quit Roselia to hang out with cats all day. Whatever the reason, it doesn’t make it okay that Sayo tried to leave practice early. Not at all. Yukina likes Sayo, respects her as a performer and an equal. But practice is sacred, and Sayo disrespected that. 

Yukina hesitates before entering the cafe. Sayo hasn’t spotted her yet, and, although she was heading here anyways, Yukina doesn’t know if she wants to draw up the tension between them. She internally debates for a few seconds, huffing a sigh as she comes to her conclusion. She has to know.

“Sayo.” Yukina says in lieu of greeting. Sayo turns a shade of red that Yukina’s never seen before, and furiously rips the cat ears off her head. Yukina bends down to pet the cat winding itself between her feet. Quickly, she straightens back up, folding her arms across her chest and looking Sayo in the eye.

“Sayo,” Yukina repeats, tone cold and flat, “I trust you have a reason for being here?”

“Minato-san.”

“Or, maybe, I _shouldn’t_ trust that. Because you, the last person I would ever expect to disrespect our band, had the _nerve_ —” Yukina’s voice rises, filling the tiny cafe.

“Minato-san—”

“This band is everything to me, and I thought it was everything to you. This beautiful, wonderful thing that I made with you, with everyone, but you, Sayo. I really did think it was the same to you, more than _anyone_ else. Your playing is fantastic, you are exceptional. But I asked you to play because I knew you had the same mindset as me. At least, I thought—”

“Minato-san!” Sayo practically yells as Yukina throws her arms to her sides, fist clenched tight, like she’s about to fight. Yukina never backs down from a fight worth fighting.

“I wanted you in this band because I know you never give up. I know you, Sayo. And I can’t begin to fathom why you would ever let me down like this. I trusted you, Sayo! So why…”

“ _Yukina!”_

And it’s this— Sayo yelling her name, her proper first name, that brings Yukina to a halt. The cats are all spooked, and Yukina has a passing wish to lean down and comfort them. It’s only a short-lived thought, however, because as soon as she has it, Sayo speaks.

“I work here, Yukina! That’s why I had to leave early. That’s what I wasn’t telling you. I would never,” Sayo voice trembles slightly, and shock rolls over Yukina. If she didn’t know any better, she would say Sayo was on the verge of tears. “ _ever_ abandon Roselia. I wish you would have thought better of me.”

Yukina feels like an idiot and an asshole. “Sayo,” she begins again, voice softer this time, “why couldn’t you just tell us?”

“It’s embarrasing,” Sayo states, throwing the cat ears on the ground. “If anyone saw me, they would just laugh. I don’t want to be ridiculed.” 

Yukina smiles lightly and bends down to pick up the headband. “Sayo. I don’t think they’re embarrassing,” she teases, stepping closer. “In fact,” Yukina slides the headband back onto Sayo’s head, “they’re pretty adorable.” Red flushes across Sayo’s cheeks again, and Yukina is suddenly very aware of how close they are.

And just as suddenly, they’re kissing. It’s soft, and sweet, completely against both of their natures. “Minato-san..” Sayo whispers, pulling back.

“Yukina. You called me Yukina, before.” Yukina smiles at her guitarist, thumb tracing Sayo’s lips.

“I couldn’t— it’s improper.”

“Sayo. You are aware that we just…?”

“Ah,” Sayo laughs. “I guess that’s true.”

“So?”

“So kiss me again, Yukina.”

She does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you leave kudos... or a comment... i will be the happiest girl! i also take commissions if you're interested!! (https://twitter.com/chkariko/status/1007479559263047680) and i have a ko-fi!! (https://ko-fi.com/giftedsun) thank you so much for reading, stan yukisayo!

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm em!! i knwo this is short but dw i will update this with a part two... soon... sometime...  
> feel free to follow me on tumblr @ giftedsun or on twitter @ chkariko if you liked this!! or drop kudos or a comment :0000


End file.
